


【锤基】你别过来（下）

by jmt0310



Category: Thorki - Fandom, 洛基 - Fandom, 锤基 - Fandom, 雷神
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmt0310/pseuds/jmt0310





	【锤基】你别过来（下）

“起开，你个混蛋。”

“那个，洛基，我好像有点不舒服....”

“别告诉我你脖子上面的那玩意儿被砸坏了，你可是神！”

“不，不是上面啦，是....下面....”

洛基不由自主的向下看，不意外的发现兄长下身铠甲裆部的位置有一处凸起。

 

“你!!!!!!”

“........”

 

 

一道绿光闪过，索尔只觉自己身下倏然一空，怀里尚存一息那人留下的温软。愈渐发烫胀大的下身某处提醒着他在自家弟弟面前辛苦维系的好哥哥形象即将破灭。或许是长久以来对已故兄弟如海藻般疯长的思念加剧了潜伏在他内心深处最原始最炽烈的欲望，因此当它们如浪潮般争相拥挤，纷至沓来之时，索尔深感惶恐，却也隐隐期待。

 

他摇晃着魁梧的身躯站起身，用粗糙的手掌胡乱抹了抹脸上的斑斑血迹，努力使自己看上去不那么狰狞，然后冲着对面如惊弓之鸟的弟弟咧了咧嘴，讨好似的傻笑，就差在洛基面前摇首摆尾了。

 

“弟弟，你没事吧？快过来让我看看你有没有受伤？”

 

瞧着对面笑的一脸人畜无害的大金毛，洛基心里一阵恶寒，他的哥哥什么时候变得这么体贴入微，善解人意了？

 

无事献殷勤非奸即盗。怎么看都像是一只大尾巴狼在诱捕它的猎物？他洛基·奥丁森可不是吃素的，这点伎俩岂能瞒过身为诡计之神的他呢？可眼前正匀速向他逼近的男人毋庸置疑自带强大气场，特别是当他眯起眼眸时，骇人的压迫感近乎让洛基喘不过气来。

 

“站住....你....你别过来，你再过来，别怪我对你不客气了。”

 

“你是认真的吗，我的弟弟？你确定....要再对我用一次昆古尼尔？看来父亲的寝宫没法幸免于难了。”

 

昆古尼尔安安静静的被洛基抓握在手中，早已没有之前施法时的光泽。他暗自催动法诀，但即使他使出九牛二虎之力，昆古尼尔依旧纹丝未动。

 

“弟弟，我觉得比起对付我，你应该先解决眼下这个烂摊子。若是父亲醒来的话....”

 

索尔无奈的环视了下四周，多处墙壁凹陷，横梁扭七歪八的倒伏着，现下的场景只能用支离破碎来形容。

 

“这有何难？”

一边腹诽着昆古尼尔的不配合，一边急于在自己兄长面前扳回颜面的洛基，抬手俯仰间，奥丁寝宫复又完璧如初。

 

“Perfect! Nice magic!”

索尔毫不掩饰他赞许的目光，吹了声口哨发出由衷地赞叹。

 

“难道不是‘tricks'？”

 洛基讪笑着向后挪了挪，步伐有些虚浮。他现在感觉很不好。先后两次催动法诀，启动昆古尼尔和索尔对抗已消耗他过半法力，再加上之前还动用法力护住了奥丁之躯，现下他又头脑发昏肆意耗尽剩余法术修复宫殿，只为在自己兄长面前逞一时之气。

 

此时此刻，后悔也来不及了，要怪也只能怪他自己实在太不冷静。

 

洛基勉力用昆古尼尔支撑身体，继续不着痕迹地向后移动，尽力与索尔保持着一个安全距离，生怕被他看出端倪。亦步亦趋的样子像极了一只受惊的麋鹿。厚重的暗金色铠甲将洛基苗条劲痩的身体包裹的严严实实，唯一露出的脖颈上的肌肤吹弹可破，其下埋着的青色静脉血管随着黑发神祗起伏不定的呼吸隐约可见。那双翠绿的水眸子里流露出的脆弱和惊恐让索尔莫名感到兴奋。面对这样的洛基，他心里产生了奇妙又矛盾的念头：他既想给他一个暖心而有爱的拥抱去安抚他的惊慌失措，可他又控制不住地想冲上前，去狠狠蹂躏那两瓣粉嫩的樱唇，扒光那身厚重坚实的铠甲，用带着薄茧和伤疤的手掌探寻那优美的腰部曲线，最后再在他一直念念不忘的那处后颈软肉上留下独属于自己的印记。

 

“咕咚。” 不合时宜的吞咽声打破了两人对峙的僵持，声音是索尔发出的。

 

“咳咳。”索尔神色不自然地蜷起拳头附在嘴边佯装咳嗽以掩饰其尴尬，却悲哀地发现自己身下的小兄弟大有抬头之势。

 

奥丁在上，他真的不是故意的，但欲望来得太快就像龙卷风，他只觉自己浑身上下都围绕着那炽热的一隅在燃烧，摆在他面前的只有两条路：要么释放，要么缓解。若是此时有冰凉彻骨的山涧清泉从他上方兜头浇下那自是极好的。当然，昆古尼尔冰冷寒凉，倒也可以缓解一二，只不过现在.....他指尖触碰的微凉里带着的滑嫩细腻岂是质感冷硬的昆古尼尔可与之相媲美的？

 

“混蛋，放开我的手！”

 

耳边传来洛基气急败坏的抗议，年轻男人阴柔甜腻的嗓音让斥责都变得悦耳动听。

 

索尔这才意识到自己的手不知何时已越过昆古尼尔握住了洛基瘦削的葱指，将其掣肘。他感到被他抓握的指尖在轻颤，不消一会儿便汗水涔涔了。

 

洛基在害怕。

 

思及此，索尔心里陡生出一股怜惜，之前那些乱七八糟的念头亦被他抛之脑后。他突然想起灾难降临前的那个晚上，对于未来茫然又忐忑的他对着镜子喝下一杯杯蜜酒时，那个让他拿得起放不下的人儿就那么施施然出现在镜中.....

 

“如果你在这里，我真想拥抱你。”

“我在。”

 

后来，他再抱起他时，只能被迫去感受怀里逐渐消散的生气和暖意，直至冰冷死寂。

 

所以，他要弥补这个遗憾，他不想再错失良机。

 

无论怎样，这一次，一定要好好抱抱你，好好看看你。

他动情地望着对面的人儿，用他孔武有力的右臂勾住洛基瘦削的背脊。洛基妄图利用昆古尼尔来抵抗索尔的迫近，但因施法而虚脱的身体怎么也使不上力。索尔看着他滑稽地绕着昆古尼尔转了一圈后，最后软绵绵的向前跌倒在自己的怀里，被他抱了个结实。

 

“混蛋，你快放开我，要不是之前施法过度，又怎会让你轻易得逞。”

 

被索尔死死按压在怀里的洛基仍旧不死心的又踢又打，怎奈力量对比悬殊是不争的事实。何况无限战争过后的索尔更是神勇无敌，洛基的这些踢打，在索尔眼里不过是猫咪般的抓挠，好比隔靴搔痒，反而更让他加深了“弟弟真可爱”这个认知。

 

“别动，让我好好抱抱你，就一会儿，一会儿就好。”

 

索尔把头埋入洛基墨色的发梢里，深深吮吸着属于洛基的气息，恨不能将之永远镌刻在他的灵魂里。

他抱得很用力，肩胛骨上的肌肉层层堆叠而起，强硬蛮狠的将洛基整个人揉进了怀里。

 

想把你抱进身体里面

不敢让你看见

嘴角那颗没落下的泪

 

他是他的骨中骨，肉中肉，血中血。

 

“洛基，别离开我。”

 

 索尔喃喃道。

 

“唔...唔....”

 

洛基觉得自己快要在这个拥抱里窒息了，好不容易把脸从索尔厚实的胸膛里抽出，就立马像溺水的人一般大口呼吸着新鲜空气。

 

“你是想闷死我么，my dear brother。”

 

“对不起，洛基...”索尔嗫嚅道，“我只是...只是太想念你了。”

 

大金毛垂下眼睑，长长的睫毛耷拉着，让人不忍苛责。

 

“哦？那你胯下的这玩意儿也‘想念’我了？”

 

“......”

 

 

索尔羞赧的欠了欠身，让紧密贴合在一起的两人露出了一丝缝隙。洛基也趁此放松了下僵直的背脊，绿眼珠滴溜转着，马不停蹄地思考着如何脱身。心猿意马的样子尽收索尔眼底，让索尔忍俊不禁。

这小混蛋又在想着怎么逃跑了。

 

依据近千年来他俩斗智斗勇的经验，索尔十之八九能猜出某人下一步棋该怎么走了。

 

“Brother, 你瞧，现在‘你为刀俎，我为鱼肉’。即使你放开我，我也无力逃跑。所以，brother, please....”

 

瘪嘴，眨眼，撒娇，洛基求生攻略三连击。

 

若是放在往昔，索尔早就在这波情感攻势下缴械投降，可如今的他身经百战，心智成熟健全，达到了任何一个时期的索尔无可比拟的高度。而这个时期正处于青涩状态下的诡计之神又岂会是他的对手？

 

“弟弟，我很高兴你能正确认识到自己现下的处境。既然你已精准认识到自己是‘鱼肉’，那为兄就要做些‘刀俎’该干的事了。”

 

索尔笑的意味深长，极富侵略性地向前顶了顶胯间的昂扬，正巧抵在洛基小腹的位置。索尔身下的小兄弟也跟着怒刷了一波存在感。

 

即使隔着厚重的铠甲，洛基的小腹处仍能感受到对面人下身那根坚挺有源源不断的火热正喷薄而出。

 

洛基这下真的慌了。

 

“你...你想干什么....你这个狂妄自大的色情狂，竟然对自己的弟弟....唔.....”

 

一口俐齿伶牙还没来得及大展拳脚便在一阵口水嗞咂中偃旗息鼓。

 

数分钟前，金发的男人用霸道的吻硬生生堵住了那张喋喋不休的樱桃小嘴。但显然男人不止满足于此。攫住两瓣水润的樱唇后，索尔反复碾磨，舔舐，细细品味着它们的甘美与芬芳，小腹下的欲望叫嚣着想冲破布料的桎梏，迫不及待地想去找寻释放的归处。

 

可索尔知道这事儿急不得。这时期的诡计之神尚显稚嫩，哪里见过这样的阵势，自家弟弟一脸茫然无措，弱小可怜又无助的样子看样子真不像是装的。

 

他发誓，起初他真的只想回到这里还给洛基一个拥抱和一个亲吻，进而完成他的心愿，可此刻弟弟一脸青涩懵懂，天真无辜的模样又着实令他心动，想要疼爱他更多。真是罪过啊罪过。

 

可，神生中总得为自己疯狂一次不是？管他什么生离死别，管他什么爱恨缠结，管他什么乱伦背德，管他什么今夕何年。

 

这一刻，他什么都不想要，除了想要他。

 

如此执念大抵是因为，他从来都是他的罪恶之源，他的生命之光，是蛰伏在他无上磊落光明中的唯一暗影。他们彼此从未真正分开。

 

 

在沉睡的父亲眼皮子底下，与自己没有血缘关系的兄弟媾和是种什么体验？

 

明明理智告诉他这是不对的，这么做是不被允许的，可是....

 

乱伦背德的刺激与新鲜感无时无刻不蛊惑着他想要索取更多，直至堕入深渊。

 

 

于是，当他粗粝的手指颤抖着轻抚上青年神祗平滑细嫩的胸部肌肤时，他觉得自己即使为此而下地狱也在所不惜。他的弟弟太美好了。他像欣赏一件绝美的艺术品一般，细细抚过身下人肌肤的每处纹理，饱含着最真挚最纯粹的赞美与虔诚。如果忽略身下人咬牙切齿，怒目而视的狰狞表情，眼前这幅画面堪称完美。

 

“索尔，你最好解释下，我全身的铠甲怎么会化为焦炭的？！还有TMD你为何要让昆古尼尔变成锁链捆缚住我？!”

 

现下他真的已沦为砧板上的鱼肉，却仍在垂死挣扎。

 

索尔知道他如此发问意在拖延时间，他也不点破，只是加重了手上揉捏胸口那两点粉嫩的力道。

 

“嘶——”

 

洛基吃痛的轻呼出声。

 

“因为满足不是你的天性，而你每时每刻都想着从我身边逃跑。”

 

索尔低沉的应答着，声音里透出的无奈与疲惫让洛基一时语塞。他的心狠狠的抽了一下，像是被猫挠了一爪子。

 

 

“所以，这一次别逃了。” 趁着洛基恍神的当口，索尔的唇复又盖上那两瓣馨香，唇齿厮磨间，两人交换着彼此的气息和津液。

 

“洛基，让我好好疼爱你。”

 

他的哥哥是最优秀的猎手，即使在接吻这件事上也要占据绝对上风。他跑他追，他躲他找，一番较量后，他终是败下阵来，只得任由兄长裹挟住自己，舌尖感受着狂风骤雨般的酥麻与震颤。

 

索尔对如此乖顺的弟弟甚是满意。

 

方才经历过热辣长吻的诡计之神显然还处于状况之外，失焦的双眸氤氲着一层迷蒙的水汽，大脑完全当机，一向苍白的面颊难得浮上了两朵胭脂色的红晕，红扑扑的煞是好看，索尔忍住了自己的“血盆大口”，在心里念叨着弟弟还小，可不能吓坏他。

 

他用手爱怜地摸了摸弟弟被吻得红肿的唇瓣，毫不意外的收到来自某人的一对嫌恶的白眼。

他却也不恼，心里琢磨着接下来该“疼爱”弟弟身上的哪一部分。

 

激吻过后，索尔发现怀里的人儿放松了不少，他便也放下心来有条不紊的继续着下一步动作。还是亲吻，只是这回他的攻势不再如上回那般凛冽肆虐。细密的吻仿若三月如织的春雨，轻柔的挥洒在瓷白的肌肤上，渗透进每个毛孔，每条纹理间，随着两人急促的呼吸吐纳而升温。因着霜巨人的缘故，洛基的体温向来低于普通阿萨神族，这一度令他自怨自艾，难以释怀。但是此刻身上男人的绵延不绝的爱抚和亲吻已悄然将他周身的冰冷融化，一并融化的还有他那颗冰封许久的心。

 

他知道自己从没停止过爱他的兄长。

 

无论是过去，现在，还是未来，他的心永远都只属于他。

 

“洛基，请允许我好好疼爱你。”

 

金发的神祗表情庄重，言辞恳切的仰起头，灼热的目光宛如阿斯加德最烈的艳阳，夺目的扎眼。捆缚洛基的锁链不知何时又变回昆古尼尔，安静的立在一边，默默注视着这对正欲践行荒唐之爱的神兄弟。

 

“好。”

 

不过轻轻浅浅的一个“好”字，当它从青年嘴里流泻而出，窜进索尔的耳蜗里时却恍若天籁。

 

 

索尔温柔的亲吻洛基的每个手指，直把它们舔舐的汁水淋漓才肯罢休。

 

然后是雪白颈项处的锁骨....

 

“疼... 你给我轻点儿....”  锁骨上留下了朵朵红莓。

“我爱你，洛基。”

“我知道.。”

 

再然后是胸前两朵含苞欲放的蓓蕾....

 

“疼疼疼...我说你属狗的嘛，只会啃啃啃，咬咬咬，温柔一点行不？”

“我爱你，洛基。”

“我知道。”

洛基扶额。他的哥哥什么时候变成学舌的鹦鹉了，喜欢重复同样的话。

 

最后是两片蜜桃臀瓣间的那处神秘的洞穴....

 

“疼！！！！你个混蛋，快从我身体里出去，现在，立刻，马上！”

“我爱...”

“闭嘴！我不爱你！”

感觉自己后穴窄小的甬道被那个滚烫坚硬的大家伙撑得酸胀生疼，洛基再也维系不了好脾气，经不住怒吼出声。

他的愤怒貌似起了作用，身后被侵入的行为戛然而止。

 

正当他想出声感谢索尔的良心发现时，洞穴里那个庞然大物出其不意的大举进攻，直把他感谢的话语生生堵在口中。

 

怪只怪他太傻太天真。

 

 

接下来的时间里，他再也没能说出一句完整的句子，如空谷黄鹂般美妙的嗓音都一丝不拉地化作一声声抑扬顿挫，跌宕起伏的淫靡呻吟。

 

艹你的，索尔。

 

在不知是第几次被送上顶峰后，洛基迷迷糊糊睡过去前，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的骂道。

 

而那个始作俑者呢，只是怜爱地握了握弟弟的后颈，微微一笑，深藏功与名。

 


End file.
